Disney Marathon
by minchen0897
Summary: 'What if...'-Scenario, sort of. Just for fun. What if Steve and Bucky are major Disney fans? What if they get their hands on some DVDs and decide to have a movie marathon? Read and see!


Disclaimer: I don't own The Avengers or any of the Characters. The dialogue comes from **Lamker** , a good friend of mine, who agreed that i can post it here after reading the things i added. So, credits to her :D  
This One Shot was a just-for-fun project, nothing anyone should take too serious. **  
Warning:** English is not my mother language, so there can be mistakes.  
Also **SLIGHT SPOILER WARNING** (i guess), since the identity of Ant-Man is revealed. I recommend the movie though, it is great :D

Now, read and enjoy!

A normal day at the – new – Avenger's Base.

"Bucky? Got time?"

"Sure, punk." The Winter Soldier stood up from his place on the couch where he had rested – not slept – and moved his left shoulder a bit, to get his arm back to work again.

"I got some Disney DVDs. Wanna watch?"

"Some Disney DVDs?"

"Yeah, apparently they made a lot more movies when we were out of service."

"Sure."

Meanwhile, Tony got a bad feeling in his stomach. He frowned a bit before he followed his instincts and sneaked over to the living area, where he saw two senior citizens getting ready to put a DVD into the recorder. That's when he burst in. "Capsicle, Terminator, what are you doing?" He tried to sound as always and actually seemed to have success in it.

"We were going to watch some Disney, Stark." Tony stared at the man with the metal arm, who seemed to smile.

"Disney- Wait, is that a smile there on your face Terminator? Anyway, Disney? Nope. No way. Not here. I don't want any Disney song to be heard in these halls."

"Why? Don't you like Disney?" Steve inquired.

"Pfff, please. I just don't want to."

"Oh well, then we can stay and you can go into your lab or something" Bucky answered, not really buying Tony's answer. The billionaire sighed deeply.

"Did we just heard you sigh, Stark?" Said man rolled his eyes and gave the teasing Winter Soldier a pointed look.

"It's just- Pepper had her niece* over in the tower for a while, like, maybe a week, and the little kiddo watched the whole day _Frozen_. The whole damn day. Do you have an idea how hard it is to get rid of the earworm of _Let it go_? Like, seriously, she sang it the whole week, watched it the whole week, and I swear she even dreamt about it. So, no Disney for me for the next few months. Years."

"But can't you just go to your lab and do something?"

"Nope. I don't want any Disney around me. So, shoo, go and bug someone else with it."

"Hey, you can't just kick us-"

"Bucky, leave him alone. I have someone in mind who we can ask." Steve mentioned with his head to the door and both Senior-Citizens left the base.

A nice jog later they arrived on a familiar porch.  
Steve knocked.

"Gimme a minute!" Sam called upon hearing a knock on his door. He followed his usual way through his house to the porch door, a chips bag in his hand. He originally had planned on ending this day relaxed. Finally he came to the door, bag of chips still in hand. "Hel-", he would have greeted but cut himself off when he saw _who_ stood there.

"I'm so sorry to do this", Steve had an apologetic look on his face.

"Again? What happened this time?" Sam smiled before opening the door.

"Stark kicked us out…" Bucky sighed, taking the bag of chips out of Sam's hand and started eating them as Wilson looked stunned.

"What? Why? Hey! Don't eat all of 'em!"

"…reasons…" the two elders shared a look.

"Oh and…can we borrow your TV?" Barnes looked back, already half way to Sam's living room.

"Borrow? What for?" A look of utter confusion appeared on Sam's face.

"…reasons…" Another look was shared between the two Brooklynn Boys.

"Sure. If it's you guys, it can't be **too** weird, right?" Sam asked, a small smile on his face, following Steve and Bucky to his couch. Not before making a detour to his kitchen of course, getting his visitors something to drink and some more snacks.  
After all, TV could either mean games, or movies. In both cases snack usually were welcomed.

 _So, what games or movies do Super Soldiers watch? Thrillers? Horror Stories? Action? Comedy? Romance? ...Nah, not Romance…_ Sam thought to himself while getting back to his couch, setting things down before sitting himself. He hadn't seen the DVD Steve had put into the DVD-Player, so the Veteran still had no clue. _Well, like I said. It can't be_ _ **too**_ _weird, right?_

Moments later he sat on his couch, incredulously looking at the screen before him.

 _And here I am…corrected…and turning into a pancake…_ Sam thought grimly, sitting next to Steve as the Super Soldier kept smiling like an idiot and Bucky going from excited to confused.

 _Disney Movies? Really now? Then again…they missed out, I will admit that._ Even after having this realization his mood didn't get any better. Instead he stood up and got himself a scotch.

He really did not have the patience for a Disney Marathon, even more so when he could not choose the movies. **Especially** if he couldn't choose the movies.

However, the more the first movie progressed, the better got his mood – which partly the fault of the scotches he drank, and partly because of Disney. Well, that was until they came to **that** scene.

"NO!" The assassin jumped to his feet as the words 'Long live the King' came from the TV, Mufasa falling.

"That…it can't…why?" Rogers was on the verge of crying, while Sam's mood dropped. He knew what scene came next- Simba would find his father and try to wake him-

"Hey, c'mon guys…" the youngest between the three man tried, but it didn't really work.

"He's not being brainwashed, is he?" the two frozen men looked totally serious at Sam.

"…No?" It took him a moment to understand where the question came from, before looking back to the screen, where Simba had found his father. Then Scar appeared.

"Damn bastard…" Rogers and Barnes hissed, glaring at the dark lion. Sam couldn't help but ask himself, how two adult guys could get so emotionally invested into a Disney Movie.

Then he mentally face palmed. _Naturally_ , he thought, _it is Disney after all._ Then he drank another Scotch. This would be a long day.

 **A few hours later**

"All hail, Prince Ali!" The trio sang, after Steve and Bucky got Falcon drunk enough. They had taken care of his shots, always refilling and mixing it with something special from Asgard Steve had kept, after sensing that he wouldn't last long enough for their planned Disney Marathon otherwise.

"Make way for Prince Ali!" came suddenly from a window outside. The trio looked up in surprise.

"Was that…"

"It couldn't be…"

"Heyyyyyyy Bartnnnn" Sam slurred loudly, swaying a bit back and forth on the couch (still sitting, though.)

"Huh?" Clint's head appeared from under the window, confusion, fear and surprise written all over his (pigeon) face. He had not realized how loud he had sung along to the well-known Disney song.

"You?!" The two Super Soldiers asked incredulously, getting to their feet.

"You?!" The Archer jumped on the windowsill, finger pointed at the two standing men.

"US!" Sam cheered, waving happily with a half empty bottle of Scotch in his hand.

Bucky went over to the window and opened it, letting Hawkeye in.

"I didn't know you knew the songs…" Steve smiled as Clint joined them on the sofa.

"Yeah well, my kids love these shows... And the songs are nice." Barton reached for the bowl with the popcorn.

"True…though hardly anything beats Russian lullabies…" Bucky smirked when he saw how Hawkeye shuddered, a haunted expression in his eyes. He knew he probably had scared him to death with the lullaby he and Natasha had sung.

The blond Archer was woken from his trauma though, when the Falcon suddenly stood up, somehow managing to not fall down in the process.

"I HAVE A DREAM" he exclaimed loudly and started flapping with his arms around in a sad attempt to fly.

"What did you guys do to him?" Barton blinked, only mildly impressed.

"Oh, nothing much" the two elders sniggered. They sniggered. Clint's mischief-senses were tingling. Well, basically ringing. He knew it when he was around masters of mischief, and now was such a situation. He smirked, somehow not needing to ask for more details.  
He had spotted a small flask of a certain Asgardian drink anyway…

"I'm a bird, mutherfucka! I'm a bird!" Sam yelled somewhat angry, and threw himself at Barton.

"Language!" The sober trio yelled (highly amused), while Barton dodged Sam's tackle.

And while Falcon was wandering through the whole house, the other three continued to watch Aladdin. That was, until they heard some loud noises from upstairs, followed by Sam's voice.

"I'VE GOT FRIENDS ON THE OTHER SIDE!"

They could hear something hitting the ground, a pained groan, and then someone stumbling down the stairs again.

"…too much?" Bucky turned to his best friend.

"Maybe a bit" Rogers flinched when he heard something in the kitchen crash.

"A bit you say…" Clint frowned, while getting the Aladdin-DVD out of the player.

"A LITTLE BIT OF YOU GUYS IN MY LIFE!"

"What should we do?" The assassin kept the most of his attention on Falcon, who just in that moment came weaving into the living room. Hawkeye casted a look at his fellow bird pal, watching out for danger coming from the drunken one, before he put the next DVD into the player.

"Tie him down?" Steve suggested a bit uncertain, while putting the table Wilson just had knocked over back around.

"Get him help…" Barton ducked under a vase thrown into his direction, thankful that he already had changed the DVD – otherwise the porcelain would have hit him on the back. Now it just landed on the carpet, miraculously not shattering.

"I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KING!" Sam was completely out of tune and made some ridiculous movements, ignoring the fact that 'The little Mermaid' was the movie playing on TV, not 'The Lion King'.

"Daddy! Daddy! Did you hear that?" a girl's voice came from outside the window, reminding them that they hadn't closed the window when joined them.

"I did peanut. But we should-", another voice, this time sounding like a male adult answered the girl's question. He sounded vaguely familiar.

"Lang?"

"Huh?" The man looked up, frozen on the spot upon seeing who was talking to him.

"OH. MY. GOD." Scott Lang was awestruck. He had seen them before, but…well, they amazed them every time. Though he was shaken out of it – at least a bit – by his daughter.

"Daddy! They're playing the little Mermaid!" the girl exclaimed excitedly, being a big fan of the movie. She looked at her father with big puppy dog eyes, silently asking him for permission to join the men who seemed to know her dad.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

And that's how not even a minute later father and daughter had joined them on their Disney Marathon, more or less.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Scott shook Cap's hand, while Cassie had a sort-of dance battle with Sam.

"Really. I'm a big fan! Yours too!" Ant-Man moved to Clint, who was still a bit shocked.

Bucky observed the whole scene. "Fanboy", he coughed, smirking. That got him Scott's attention, though.

"AH! You must be the infamous Winter Soldier!" He was smiling like a kid on Christmas, his eyes glowing brightly. "Can I touch you?"

"Aw, look at that. You have a fan too, Buck" Steve said while he and Barton smirked as Barnes tried to keep Lang away from his left arm.

"Yeah. Really funny, punk" said Winter Soldier hissed back at the sniggering duo.

"LET IT GO!"

"SHUT UP!" Three fists collided with Sam's head when he started to sing _Let it go_ , the song from Disney's _Frozen_ , in full volume but off-tune.

"Daddy…the bird man passed out…" Cassie looked at her fallen dance-buddy.

"It's okay, peanut. He'll be fine" Scott answered, still trying desperately to see the bionic arm.

"Cool off man!" Bucky managed to shove him off.

"BUT I WANNA SEE IT!"

"…He's worse than Stark…" Steve muttered as Lang's chase after Bucky ('s arm) began.

"Which one?" Barton asked the Captain, following the chase with his eyes, ever watchful to dodge whatever would come flying his way.

"…both."

Meanwhile Bucky had enough. "WANNA SEE IT? HERE!" He delivered a solid punch to Scott's face, which did basically nothing but made the Ant-Man happy, as he grabbed the arm.

"WOW! SO COOL! Can I shrink it?" Lang's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"NO!" Bucky's expression was a mixture of anger and shock, though the former weighed in more.

"But I wanna take it back home!"

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!"

"…Shouldn't we do something?" Clint glanced at Cap.

"Nah. Besides" the senior citizen looked over at the TV, "Bambi is on."

Indeed. They were busy chasing – or getting chased around – for so long, that the little Mermaid had ended. When he noticed it, Steve took the chance and changed the DVD.

"Daddy look!" Cassie pointed at the TV, successfully getting her father's attention. "Talking animals!" She smiled widely.

"Are there ants?" Scott asked, ignoring the fact that Barnes had a pretty good grip on his head and started squeezing it.

"No…" answered the only girl in the group sadly.

"Oh…well- OUCH!" Lang exclaimed loudly, a look of pain on his face, when he finally registered that Barnes was trying to squeeze the brain out of his head.

"Will. You. Stop. It?!" said Winter Soldier's voice had taken a threatening tune, as he stared Scott down.

"But I just-", Scott tried to explain, but got interrupted by the man who was still holding his head.

The same man who had stopped staring at him and had looked over his shoulder.

"Is that Bambi?" Bucky asked, loosening his grip on the head ever so slightly.

"Yeah."

"…Make room!" he let go of Scott and walked over to the couch.

"But…but…the arm…"

"Daddy come watch!" The words of his daughter stopped Scott's thoughts. "Be right there sweetheart!" As he sat down next to Bucky, he got a bone-chilling look sent his way.

"Touch me again and I'll break your face" Barnes growled.

"Okay…but can I at least see it?"

"…after."

"Yay!"

"Shhh you guys!" Steve shushed them, already focusing on the screen.

"Yeah" Clint nodded, kneeling before the DVD-Player, pushing some buttons. "I need to record this. My kids haven't seen it."

 ***I made this one up; I have no idea nor proof if Pepper has a niece or not.**


End file.
